From Monochrome to The World of Color
by Miss-Shadow-Reader
Summary: For most of his life, Miyuki has been living in a monochrome world, and he thought when he met Noriko Ueda, she would be the cure to that problem. Sadly, she never felt strongly about Miyuki and used him. That was a year and a half ago, and now there's a new girl in town and his best friend, Kuramochi notices Miyuki's attraction for the new girl. So will Odysseas be the one?
1. Intro

~Introduction~

Try to imagine living your life seeing nothing but black and white. That life would be rather dull, wouldn't it?

Now try imagining meeting your soulmate and you hold hands for the first time, only to have colors bloom before your very eyes. But when you're alone, the colors don't stay with you, but everything you touch becomes stunningly beautiful.

When you are with your partner, you get so caught up in the moment of living a breath-taking, colorful life, you'll ask, "Don't you see all the beauty around us?" Your partner will have one of two reactions;

"Of course! Who knew life could be this beautiful and colorful? It's as if we've been awoken out of a monochrome dream!"

"…. What are you talking about? I don't see what you're talking about. If you ask me, it all looks the same. Black and white., nothing else."

The later response is the one that breaks people's hearts the most. Sadly, that is how love is sometimes. One sided and painful. So like any heartbreak, you break things off with your partner, and try to find the one that sees color like you do.

Of course, like any other human being, you'll start to be a little warier of who you trust with your heart, and become a wee bit untrustworthy when you do meet a potential partner. No one would blame you, the give you their sympathy and wish you luck with the next person.

Another report also states that soulmates have tattoos of what their partner is most passionate about, and where these tattoos appear is completely random and what they say varies as well. The only thing about this is that only soulmates can see what the tattoo looks like and what it says.

Let's hope that the two soulmates in this story will have a happy beginning and ending


	2. Tattoos and Erotic Dreams

{Chapter One}

Tattoos and Erotic Dreams

[Two weeks ago, during Summer Break]

Miyuki glared at his reflection, on his chest were the words that looked to be tattooed on him, "Soccer, Dancing, Gymnastics and Art…? What in the actual holy hell is this supposed to mean?!" he hissed. "Plus, if Coach Kataoka sees this, he's seriously going to blow a fuse…oh man, what am I going to do?" he whined softly as he put his shirt and headed back to his dorm.

As usual, Miyuki's dorm was always the one that people seemed to flock to the most, despite the fact that he usually got under people's skin or messed with their heads. To some of the others he was the human embodiment of irritation.

It never bothered him what others thought of him, but one thing was for sure; no one could ever say that Miyuki didn't do his job as captain. Harsh words aside, everyone actually had a bunch of respect for the guy, whether they liked him or not.

Miyuki yawned as he climbed into his bottom bunk and went to sleep. Luckily for him, sleep was swift and he entered the land of dreams.

[In a house not too far from Seido]

Odysseas took a sip of wine as she wrote in her journal. In a few days, Odysseas was going to start her new high school career at the infamous Seido High, and she was more than excited. _I am going to miss my precious Volos._ She thought sadly, _but, it's better this way. A fresh new start with new people and I'll do my best to make even better friends. I just need to forget what happened and move on with my life. I've learned my lesson and this time, I'm sure the right guy will show up_.

Moving back to her hometown, Kokubunji, was a little strange. Odysseas didn't have any memories of the place, yet she felt like she was home. "Well I guess that's what happens when you move from Japan to Greece when you're young. No matter, hopefully I can find some friends to hang out with." She muttered softy.

Closing her journal, Odysseas finished the rest of her wine and sat on her bed, there were many things she had to do before she started school. For instance; Odysseas and her mother were meeting up with the principal of Seido, from then on, she would get a quick tour of the school, after that was over with, she would be issued her school uniform. Next, she had to buy school supplies and other things, the list went on and on! This was enough to make her anxious and not want to go to sleep. Despite being anxious and extremely nervous, somehow Odysseas was able to find sleep.

{A few days later}

" _K-Kazu…. c'mon, stop teasing me like this, I'm not gonna say something like that! It's embarrassing…!" The female whined softly. This put a dark smirk on Miyuki's face as he gently stroked the girl's cheek, "Aw, does Princess feel shy all of a sudden? You're never like this at school Sweetie." He purred huskily, causing a dark blush to appear on her face._

" _W-well duh! Emphasis on_ _school_ _Kazu. I wouldn't dare act like that during school! Now please untie me, Kazu, pretty please?" she asked. "lemme think about it… nope. You need to be punished for this rebellious behavior" Miyuki stated. "Now Princess, I don't want to hear another word from you. You've already made your punishment worse. Now, do you remember the safe word?" he questioned. The girl nodded, and opened her mouth to answer,_ but unfortunately, Miyuki woke up and his dream was cut short.

Sitting up, Miyuki ran his hand through his messy bed hair and huffed. _I really wish I didn't have dreams like that… they always end before the good part! Why does this keep happening?!_ He questioned himself as he got out of bed.

Why were these dreams happening all of a sudden? Did they have some sort of meaning behind him? Or were they just the product of his hormonal subconscious? _Well, I guess I need to get back to focusing on baseball. I don't really have the time for this. Well except I have time for Noriko, I can always make time for her._ Miyuki thought with a smile.

Speaking of, he wondered where Noriko was. For some odd reason, she wasn't returning his calls nor texts. Which was even more out of character for her, so he decided to send her a text, in hopes that she would reply. After sending it, he went off to morning practice.

Meanwhile, Nikolas and Mahiro were treating Odysseas to some ice-cream. If anything, her parents were still worried about her wellbeing. Ever since they moved back to Kokubunji, their daughter has been rather quiet and kept to herself more often. "Ody, so… how have you been? Did you enjoy your tour of Seido?" Nikolas, her father asked.

Looking up from her treat, Odysseas smiled and nodded, "I really did papa! Did you know that they have an amazing baseball team? And the campus is huge! There's just so much there, but one thing I'm curious about is their soccer team. I wonder how good they are. If their baseball team is outstanding, I wonder what the soccer team is like" she remarked as she took a bite of ice cream.

Nikolas and Mahiro smiled softly, "Oh honey, you should tell Ody about your new job! I think she's going to love hearing about it" Mahiro chimed. This caught Odysseas' attention, "hm? Papa you got a new job?" she questioned.

Giving a bright smile, Nikolas started, "Well you know how you were talking about Seido's baseball team right? Well, now I'm their athletic trainer. So what do you think? And you can help out as well!" he beamed. "S-s-o you're telling me that I get to be around hot, sweaty guys?! And I get to look at and touch their chiseled muscles?!" Odysseas rejoiced and thanked the Greek gods.

Nikolas on the other hand laughed at his daughter's reaction, "Yes, yes and yes Od, you get to be around them and help out Coach Kataoka during their practices and camps. And your job will also require you to watch out for their mental state as well. That is the most important thing" he explained in a serious tone.

"Papa, I know that's serious. Are you forgetting all the times I had to be comforted after losing games or making mistakes? I know what that feeling's like, and I'll do my best to keep the Seido Baseball team in the most pristine shape." Odysseas declared. Her father smiled and nodded, "Good, because we have a meeting with Coach Kataoka in an hour" he stated.

Meanwhile, back at the practice field, Kataoka and Rei were watching the team as they practiced. "I'm excited to meet the new athletic trainer, I heard that he was an exceptional soccer player in Greece, even after his injury he became an even better trainer." Rei commented. Kataoka nodded, "Yeah, I'm not too familiar with soccer, but his abilities as a trainer are impressive, hence why I want him on our team" he stated. _He'll make a great addition; I just know it._ Kataoka mused.

An hour later, and exactly on time, Nikolas and Odysseas arrived at the practice field. Rei was there to meet them, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Dasios" she greeted, then looked at Odysseas, "I'm guessing, your daughter will be helping you?" Rei asked.

Nikolas nodded, "ah yes, this is my lovely daughter, Odysseas. She's been helping me out since she was a toddler. Even when she took up her own sports, she would still have the time to help out with training other athletes" he added. Rei was more than impressed at hearing all of this, Odysseas sounded like a highly talented girl for her age.

When they met up with Kataoka, he gave Nikolas and Odysseas a proper greeting and thanked them for meeting with him, then he gave them a basic rundown of what their job was. "I know it sounds like a lot of work, especially for you Ms. Odysseas. I hope that this won't be too much trouble for you."

Odysseas grinned brightly, "Sir, dealing with high school baseball nerds will be easy. And I'll make sure they remain at the top of their game" she replied confidently. Kataoka smiled at this, _I knew I made the right decision here._ He thought.


	3. New Girl inTown

{Chapter Two}

New Girl in town

{During the first day Fall semester}

Miyuki sighed contently as he sat in class and stared out of the window. The clouds were huge and puffy, it kinda reminded him of a cluster of marshmallows he would put in his hot chocolate during the winter. He chuckled softly at this as he continued to stare. Kuramochi was laughing and talking to the other students, when they suddenly began talking in hushed voices.

"She must be the new girl that our teacher was talking about." One girl stated. Another said, "wow, she's really beautiful, look how pretty her hair is!" a male student exclaimed softly. "Oi, Miyuki, you have to see this girl…" Kuramochi said tugging on Miyuki's arm.

Letting out an irritated sigh, Miyuki glared at his friend. Well one, he enjoyed staring out the window and looking at the clouds. Two, the very last thing he wanted to hear was something about a damn girl. "What's so special about her?" Kazuya growled softly as he looked up at the green haired teen. Kuramochi sighed softly and held his hands up in defense. "whoa there tiger, I was just trying to help you" he remarked.

Honestly he couldn't blame his friend for his reaction. Kuramochi had recently learned that Miyuki's last girlfriend had cheated on him throughout the course of their relationship (which lasted for a year and a half), "Miyuki, I know this may be something that you don't wanna hear, but I'm gonna say it anyway." Kuramochi stated boldly.

Now this made the brunette raise a brow out of curiosity, "well if it's something from your mouth, I guess I'll listen" Miyuki remarked flatly

This made Kuramochi roll his eyes, "Look, I know what happened with Noriko Ueda, wasn't the best, but you need to move on from that chick. You need to face the fact that she wasn't your soulmate and two, she didn't give a rat's ass about you." He ranted. Miyuki was slightly irritated and he quickly glanced sideways, his pride was getting in the way again. Before he could respond, the new girl was standing before them.

"E-excuse me, but is this seat taken?" She asked in a shy voice as she pointed to the seat in front of Kuramochi. "N-no, not at all..." Kuramochi replied. The girl nodded and smiled brightly, "silly me, I almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm Odysseas Dasios-Kazuo, I know my name sounds silly, but it's because I'm half Greek and half Japanese. It's a pleasure to meet the both of you" Odysseas chimed.

Miyuki and Kuramochi looked surprised, "oh, that sounds fascinating! Well, I'm Youichi Kuramochi, and the brooding guy beside you is Kazuya Miyuki. It's nice to meet you, Dasios-Kazuo?" Kuramochi replied.

Odysseas gave him a soft smile, "I took on both of my parent's names, if you were wondering. Just call me Odysseas or Ody." She offered. Kuramochi smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his head. "Okay Odysseas" He replied.

Miyuki saw the obvious blush on his face and mentally rolled his eyes. "So I'm guessing that you're not from around here then?" he inquired. Odysseas looked at Miyuki and nearly jumped out of her skin. He hadn't said a word until now, and it almost startled her.

"Actually I am, my father missed his family back in Greece, so when I was a year old we left the area to live in Greece for a majority of my life. We just moved back over the summer." She informs him as she takes her seat.

 _I wonder what is was like to live in such a beautiful country, she must've been the talk of the town. Maybe even had boyfriend after boyfr—_ Miyuki had to stop his thoughts right there. Why did something like that even matter to him? It shouldn't and he knew that.

"So what made you move back?" Miyuki asked, just a little bit curious. "oh…that reason." Odysseas begins, "is a reason that I never want to talk about. If anything, I'd like to forget anything about it" she remarks monotonously.

 _*Flashback_ *

 _Odysseas hummed happily as she paraded to her boyfriend's house. Today was their one-year anniversary and she was more than elated. "I can't wait to see Nikos! I can't believe it's been a whole year!" she chimed. As soon as she made her way up to his apartment, 'weird' noises could be heard from the inside. Thinking nothing of it, she walked inside._

" _Nikos...? where are you?" she whispered softly. The closer she got to Nikos' room, the louder the noises were getting. When she poked her head through the door, the color had left her face._

 _There before her was Nikos eloping with her now former best friend, Sofia. "Just what in the fucking hell do you think you're doing?! That's my boyfriend you whore!" Odysseas thundered as tears rolled down her face. This cause Nikos and Sofia to jump and look her way, "Odyssea, i-it's not w-what it looks like….! I swear on Mt. Olympus!" Sofia and Nikos cried out, prying away from each other._

" _Then what the hell is this shit, eh? Cause if you give me any bullshit, I swear on Ares, it'll take the power of the Gods to pry me off the both of you" Odysseas snarled darkly. "I trusted the both of you…how could you betray me like this?" she hissed before darting out of the apartment. Once back at her own home, she locked herself in her room and stayed there._

 _For weeks she cried and cried, her family tried to get her to eat something or get her to try and talk, those efforts failed. After a month of seclusion, Odysseas came out of her room, she was thinner than what was deemed normal and her once bright and cheerful eyes were now dull and lifeless._

 _Her mother, who was home at the time, saw Odysseas and immediately ran over to her, "Ody, are you alright? What happened? Do you want something to eat?" her mom asked worriedly._

 _Odysseas looked up at her mom, "some food sounds nice right about now…" she replied quietly._

 _Mahiro nodded and lead her daughter to the kitchen, "and to answer your previous question, a month ago, I was on my way to Nikos' house to celebrate our one-year anniversary" Odysseas began, with tears forming in her eyes, "that's…that's when I found him and Sofia having sex. They tried to act like it wasn't what it seemed, but I knew better than that…" she finished, her voice breaking and she was on the verge of crying._

 _Her mother gasped softly at this, but it soon turned into a burning rage. This was the same boy her daughter had loved with her very being and to make matters worse, her best friend was sleeping with him._

" _Sweetie, I don't want you to worry about anything else alright? I'm going to call your father, and we're going to have a 'little talk' with Nikos and Sofia's parents." Her mother replied with a dangerously calm voice. Nodding absently, that was the end of things._

 _*End of flashback*_

Miyuki stared at Odysseas, he noticed her whole mood had changed drastically when she answered. He saw how the light drained from her eyes, _they look like Chris' eyes when he had over done it and was told that he could never play baseball again…_ he thought. Out of the blue, Miyuki placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair, "oi, I'm sorry for asking a question like that. I didn't think that it would bother you that badly" he stated worriedly.

" _Efharisto_ Miyuki, it's not like you would know" Odysseas giggled. This made Miyuki blush lightly and look away, "I don't know what you said, but you're welcome" he muttered. Kuramochi saw the blush and laughed like a hyena, no way in hell would he ever let Miyuki live that down. Soon class started and today suggest that it would be rather amusing.

{at the end of the first class}

"That is all for today class, you are dismissed" The teacher said as the bell rang, signaling it was time for lunch.

"Hey Ody, wanna join Miyuki and I for lunch? We're gonna meet up with the rest of the baseball team." Kuramochi stated, as he glanced over at Miyuki. "wait, you guys play baseball? That's so cool! I'd love to meet the rest of them!" Odysseas chimed excitedly. "I kinda made a lot of Greek marinated chicken, I hope you guys don't mind if I share it with you and the guys" she added shyly.

Miyuki chuckled softly, "Trust me, those guys would do anything to try a home cooked meal, Sea" he added. Odysseas smiled at the two, "well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going already" she sang.

Laughing, Miyuki and Kuramochi lead the way. Once Jun saw Miyuki and Kuramochi, he waved them down, "Hey you losers! Hurry up!" he yelled. Jun then blushed brightly when he saw the two walking with a beautiful girl, "oh? I wonder who she is. She looks new" Ryosuke commented. The others nodded in agreement.

To them, it was rather unusual for anyone on the baseball team to be seen walking or even talking to a female (if it wasn't the managers on the team). These guys lived, loved and breathed baseball, so something like "girls" was really and untouched subject and seen more as a distraction than anything else (well not really, most of the guys were just really involved with baseball, they forgot what it was like to talk to a girl)


	4. Greek Greetings Are Interesting

Chapter Three

Greek Greetings are…Interesting

Kuramochi and Odysseas laughed as Miyuki told them a funny story about some of the first years that had happened during the first half of the season. Mainly from the first day up until the summer camp. "oh you guys were cruel to those precious babies! But I guess I can understand the need to make your players stronger than what than what they previously were" she commented with a short giggle.

Miyuki blushed slightly at hearing her giggle, but quickly chided himself and looked at the ground. There wasn't a need for him to like a girl he had literally just met this morning. However, the same couldn't have been said for Kuramochi, who knew, all he knew was that he didn't care (or so he thought).

Ryosuke smiled at Miyuki once he was close enough, "My, my, you look more irritated than usual. What's bothering you?" he asked, genuinely concerned. As usual, Miyuki brushed it off, "it's nothing. Hey, I'd like you guys to meet, Odysseas. She just moved back from Greece" He remarked. Jun nodded and waved, "I'm Jun, I'm the former co-captain of the baseball team" he announced. Next, Testu introduced, Maesono was next, then Ryosuke was last. Odysseas smiled and gave them each kisses on their cheeks, causing all of them to blush brightly.

"Guys…Is everything alright?" she asked, "hello….? Anybody there?" She questioned once more as she waved her hand in their faces.

This earned a scoff and a snicker from Miyuki, "Sea, I think you broke them." He smirked. Odysseas looked back at the boys and giggled, "Well I guess I did. I hope your coach doesn't get upset with me" she commented while rubbing the back of her head.

 _Holy shit… maybe what Kuramochi said earlier did make a bit of sense. I guess I could give Sea a chance._ Miyuki mused. He thought of the possible outcomes and such, but in the end, he ultimately decided to wait until the time was right.

Soon, Jun and the others had pulled themselves together and decided to enjoy a somewhat normal lunch. But each of them knew there was going to be much to talk about at practice later that day.

Once their break was over with, Odysseas and her new friends headed to their next class, which was gym class. After getting dressed and meeting up on the soccer field, their class was spilt into two co-ed teams.

"Let's make this game a bit more interesting" The teacher remarked with a dark smirk. Obviously, some of the students began whispering amongst themselves, "The first team to reach twenty points won't have to run laps the next time we have class" He finished. No laps next class if their team was first in getting twenty points?! "ALRIGHT LET'S DO THIS!" the class yelled.

Miyuki grinned from ear to ear, and when he turned to Sea, his grin fell from his face. Odysseas had a dark aura around her and had an even darker grin on her face. "Oh this will be an interesting game. We'll definitely crush the other team" she purred darkly.

Miyuki chuckled nervously at this, but on the inside, he actually felt excited. Odysseas reminded him of himself during his baseball games; determined to win, at any cost. "well Captain, what do you suppose we do?" he asked curiously. Odysseas smiled, "I trust that you guys are serious about this game. So, trust me to help you guys achieve that goal, and we'll be victorious in the end." She stated proudly. The others marveled at her statement. And in turn, were willing to follow her directions so that they could win the match.

*Towards the end of the game*

 _Both teams had fought hard and long, and now it was getting close to the end of the game. And the victor was sure to be announced. But what happens when your captain is injured? What will the team do?_

The players panted heavily, as the sun shone down on them. It was getting rather warm out, even though it was early spring. The score was 19-18, Odysseas' team was so close to winning. _Just one more point and the game is ours!_ Miyuki thought excitedly. He glanced over at Odysseas and saw her lightly touch her side, causing her to wince. He wanted to take her out of the game, but she refused to abandon their team during a critical time. _"I'm not leaving, and don't you dare take me out unless I pass out on this field. Got it Miyuki?" Sea ordered._ Those words rang in his head andhe shook his head in disbelief, damn; she was a stubborn one.

*Flashback*

 _Earlier in the game, while she had the ball, a girl from the other team had purposely tackled her, and it was a_ _ **hard**_ _tackle. All people heard was a loud thud! As Odysseas landed on the ground. "Sea!" Miyuki yelled as he rushed to her side, but was stopped when he saw Sea picking herself off the ground. "I-I'm fine. Don't make such a fuss" she muttered softly._

 _Then, she looked at the girl and gave her a dark smile, "My, my, if I had known that we were playing for blood, well, I would've taken this more seriously." She hissed angrily as she walked over to the girl. Who, by now, was trembling in fear. "I'll be nice this time." Odysseas started, "but try something like that again, and you'll end up in the nurse's office with a worse injury. Understand?" she stated softly, so that only the girl could hear her. Agreeing willfully, the game continued on._

*End of flashback*

"Alright! One more point and the game is ours! Let's do this!" Odysseas yelled, her Greek accent coming out. Her teammates yelled with excitement, and Miyuki only smirked at this, _damn, she reminds me way too much of myself. Heh, Sea you are one interesting girl._ He thought as the end of the second half began.

Wanting to get this game over with as quickly as possible, Odysseas took the first chance she got at making a goal. After the goal was made, Miyuki and the others dog-piled Odysseas and laughed joyfully, saying how she saved their lives and what not. "o-ow…. but the credit really goes to you guys, not me" she said, giving them the credit.

Miyuki held his hand out to her as he stood up, "That's true, but you kicked some major ass out there." He complimented. Odysseas took his hand and rolled her eyes playfully, "Whatever" she replied.

For the briefest second, Miyuki swore that he had seen color for the first time in a year. As quickly as it came, it disappeared when Odysseas let go of his hand and walked with the rest of the students. _What was that just now?_ He thought, _maybe I'm just seeing things. There's no way that Sea is my soulmate…. Is there?_

As the class headed back to the locker rooms to change back into their uniforms, Odysseas sighed softly, _what was that just now? Did… Did I actually see color or was I just imagining things? Probably just imagining it._ She thought.

As the day went on, the two found it difficult to focus in class. Occasionally stealing glances at one another, Miyuki and Odysseas were relieved when the final bell rang. Kuramochi stretched, "man, I'm so pumped for practice!" he exclaimed loudly.

Odysseas snickered softly and glanced over at Miyuki and smirked, "Oh? I'm sure your captain will probably sit back and make you guys do his bidding" she teased. "Well, the only person I run into the ground would be you. What do you say? You could be my personal assistant" He offered with a smirk.

"Aw, that's sweet of you. However," She remarked, before sitting on Miyuki's desk, "I wouldn't want to be a distraction to Captain Kazuya Miyuki. That in itself, would be troublesome" She purred. Causing both Miyuki and Kuramochi to blush brightly. Odysseas then lean close to Miyuki's face and smiled, "You guys don't wanna be late for practice now do you? I suggest that you two get moving. I'll see you tomorrow morning Kazu." She chimed as she hopped off his desk and walked out the classroom.

Miyuki was speechless, hell, the boy barely had time to react to anything. Kuramochi on the other hand, was having the time of his life. "Oh man, wait until the other guys hear about this! Haha! Dude, Ody got you good!" he exclaimed as he held his sides.

Flustered and a little embarrassed, Miyuki gathered his things and drug the still laughing Kuramochi behind him. _This is going to be troublesome, and I already know that the others won't let me live this one down._ He thought.

However, Miyuki was rather fascinated by Odysseas, not only was she pleasing to the eye; she was smart, athletic and appeared to be a little stubborn. The complete opposite of his ex, who was nothing more than a selfish girl that never cared about him. But wasn't it too sudden to fall for another girl?

 _Maybe it's too early… Hell I still don't know if what I saw earlier was for real or not! Damn it, heart you better not be falling for a girl we just met. I swear to god I'll be pissed…but…what if Sea doesn't feel the same? Man, the way her beautiful olive eyes-wait. Sea has olive eyes?! What the hell…oh god, I'm fucked._ Miyuki thought.

Then he started to remember how Odysseas looked for that quick moment; stunningly long brown hair, eyes that reminded him of a rainforest, and how her mocha skin glistened in the sun, and if his memory served him right, she had freckles covering her entire face, and her deep dimples made her look even cuter. And those plump lips-

"Yuki! Oi! Kazuya Miyuki!" Kuramochi yelled, forcibly catching Miyuki's attention. "W-what Kuramochi?" He stammered. "You like Ody…don't you?" Kuramochi asked, looking up at his friend with a big shit eating grin on his face.

This caused Miyuki to blush furiously and look away. "Mention this to anyone, and I'll make you run laps until we graduate." He snapped. Kuramochi just laughed at this as they made it to the spirit dorms and got dressed for practice.

{Later that night}

After a long day, Odysseas hummed softly and had a soft smile on her face as she sat in her room drinking some chardonnay her mother had given her. "Oh? What's gotten you in such a good mood this evening?" Mahiro asked. "Oh nothing really mama, just met some really nice guys in my class. And iced my bruise from earlier" she hummed.

Mahiro smiled, "Really? Sounds like you had in interesting day Ody. Wanna tell me more about it?" she questioned. Odysseas smiled even more and told her mother more about her day with Miyuki, Kuramochi and the other members of the baseball team. "I mean Kazu is so handsome. From his spiky brown hair to his deep brown eyes..." Odysseas stopped herself and looked at her mother, "Sweetie, are you alright?" her mother asked. "Y-yeah…I'm fine, I'll just finish off the chardonnay and head off to bed" she mumbled. Mahiro nodded and hugged Ody and left the room.

Laying on her bed, Odysseas sighed softly. _It's way too early to be thinking about soulmates, or possible crushes. But why does everything feel so right with him?_ She wondered, then she sighed and rolled onto her side, _Kazu, why did it have to be you? Why were you the one to make me see color?_ She questioned as she soon fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Miyuki was being harassed by Kuramochi and Ryosuke. "So what are you going to do Miyuki? Do you plan on confessing to her?" Ryosuke asked, for he was truly interested in this topic. "You do have to admit one thing though; she's a hella chill to be around, and has a rather refreshing aura about her" Kuramochi added.

Sighing heavily, Miyuki looked at the two, "It's probably too early for me to like Sea, anyways I still need a little bit of time to get my head straight" he stated. If it was one thing, Miyuki knew that he would need time, he wanted to make sure that what he was feeling was indeed true and not just "a spur of the moment" thing. You could say that he was just being cautious about everything, and he had very damn good reasons to be this way.

Just then, Miyuki's cell phone started vibrating. Confused, Miyuki took it out of his pocket and looked at who was trying to reach him. His eyes widen with surprise as he looked at the name; Noriko Ueda. _What does this brat want? Doesn't she know that I want nothing to do with her?_ He questioned.

What caught his attention was the text Noriko had sent him; _Can we talk? I really miss you Miyu_ _._ Miyuki cringed seeing that horrible nickname, so he texted her back. _No, I have no reason to talk to you Noriko. Good night._ He said. Which only seemed to make Noriko a little pissed. _Aww, c'mon Miyu, please? It's really important!_ She pleaded. This time, Miyuki simply ignored the text and frowned.

Ryosuke and Kuramochi were concerned, "Hey…you alright there Miyuki?" Kuramochi asked. Miyuki was silent, he really didn't want to talk about it, but knew that Kuramochi would pester him otherwise. So Miyuki sighed heavily, "It's Noriko…she texted me saying that she wants to talk and she 'misses' me." He stated in a bored manner.

Both Ryosuke and Kuramochi gritted their teeth, they knew exactly what this girl had done to Miyuki and had no plans of ever forgiving her. "Don't fall for it. Ignore her and act like she doesn't exist." Kuramochi replied flatly. Ryosuke nodded in agreement.

Miyuki huffed, he didn't have the time nor energy to deal with such troublesome things. "I'm heading off to bed. See you guys in the morning" he said as he headed for his room. Kuramochi wanted to say something else, but Ryosuke had stopped him. "Don't. Miyuki's a smart guy, he wouldn't do something foolish" the pinkette remarked.

Once in his dorm, Miyuki stared up at the other bunk bed, getting lost in his thoughts. So many unanswered questions lingered in his mind and he didn't have the answers to them. _Only if I had a moment of clarity…Sea why can't you be here?"_ just that quickly, Miyuki sat up, "Why am I thinking about Sea…? I literally just met her" he stated out loud.

Groaning softly, Miyuki fell back onto his bed and went to sleep. Maybe his dreams could offer him the answers he so badly needed.

* * *

Sorry about being inactive lately guys! I've been looking for inspiration for the newer chapters, and luckily I got my creativeness back so be on the look out for new stories and chapters coming out soon! Love ya guys!


End file.
